


Thankful

by Fannibalistic, Miryam



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nudity, Sexual Tension, Someone Helps Will Graham, Thanksgiving, Top Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryam/pseuds/Miryam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal takes Thanksgiving leftovers to Will but finds him in need of medical attention. (How convenient ;) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polanetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polanetta/gifts).



> A brand new one shot from us! Hope you guys enjoy this one :)

 

 

 

Will was shivering and soaked through as he stumbled through his back door and into the kitchen. The dogs greeted him and he dumped his fishing gear on the table and started to take off his wet clothes. He managed to shake off his jacket and shirt but nothing else before he felt so unwell he sank down the sofa and pulled a blanket over himself. Then everything turned black.

                                                                                                ***************************************************

Hannibal glanced at the clock in his kitchen, it was 10:35pm, and his guests had left after the Thanksgiving dinner party he'd thrown tonight. He wasn't surprised that Will had decided not to attend but now he wasn't answering his phone either, which was worrying. He decided to take some leftover dinner and drive to his house in Wolf Trap. The weather was incredibly cold and when he arrived at the house he could see all the lights off except for one in the living room. He knock a few times and when Will didn't answer but the dogs barked incessantly he looked through the window and saw Will on the sofa. Worried that he wasn't waking up Hannibal picked the lock of the door and hurried into the house, kneeling Will's side. "Will?" He looked flushed and sweaty, his skin burning with fever.

Will could just about hear his voice though it sounded like he was down a tunnel. "Dr...Lecter....?" His eyelids fluttered open just a little, he felt so tired and he was burning up. "I fell..." He managed to say, "...on the ice...through it..."

"You have a fever Will, don't move, I'll see if I can find any medication in your bathroom that could help and I'm running a hot bath to warm you up. " Hannibal made his way into the bathroom, started running a bath and found some pills in the cabinet that would help bring Will's temperature down. "Here, take this." He said softly, returning to Will with a glass of water and two of the pills. "You'll need to take a bath, so the fever will come down faster. Let me help you." Will looked extremely weak so Hannibal took him in his arms and carried him through to the bathroom.

"You're stronger than you look doctor." Will managed to smile as he shivered and trembled with the cold.

Hannibal raised an eyebrow and smiled back at him, "I didn't know you paid attention."

Will felt his face get even warmer, and knew he must be blushing. "I wouldn't say that...well I may have noticed, a little."

Hannibal gently set him down on the toilet seat to get him undressed. Will was a little out of it still but, as he watched Hannibal start to undress him, taking off his shirt and shoes, he became more alert. And self conscious. "Uh...I know you're a doctor but...I'm not sure about this..." He thought he saw Hannibal take more than a moments glance at his body but couldn't be sure.

Hannibal stopped and looked at his beautiful blushed face, taking in every worry line on his skin. "I'll let you do it by yourself but I'm not going to leave you on your own Will, you could faint again or lose your balance." He stood to his full height and turned around to give Will privacy as the younger man nodded. Will knew he was right. He started to undo his pants sitting down then tried to stand and take them off but stumbled.

Hannibal heard him gasp and immediately spun around and put his arms out to steady him. "Are you ok?"

Will held onto him, a little more tightly than he'd meant to. "Yeah...yeah I'm ok..I think. Sorry." He sighed with resignation. "I guess I'm going to need your help after all. Just uh....try not to notice too much ok?" He managed another weak smile.

Hannibal raised his eyebrows, concluding that Will was a little rude when he felt uncomfortable, but deciding to ignore it and resume taking off his clothes carefully. Once Will was completely naked he touched the water to test the temperature. "Perfect. Let me help you to sit in the bathtub."

Will mumbled a thank you and held onto Hannibal's outstretched arm, avoiding eye contact as he got into the tub. He sat in the water and hugged his knees to his chest, trying to keep warm and cover himself. "I wasn't trying to be rude doctor...I'm sorry it's just... " He smiled and blushed again, "...it's been a while since anyone saw me...like this..and we're friends so this feels awkward." He noticed Hannibal looking at him slightly surprised, "Empathy." he said simply, "I could tell I'd offended you a little."

"Empathy, such a big burden for you. It's ok, I understand, I should be offering my apologies since I took too many liberties, it's difficult to not act on my training as a doctor."

"No you don't need to apologise, all you've done is help me. I'd still be on the sofa in God knows what state if you hadn't arrived and sprung into action." Will sighed and lowered his knees a little to let more of the water onto his skin, it was warming him up already.

Hannibal smiled slightly and touched Will's cheeks and forehead with both hands, as the younger man looked up at him, "You're still feverish but it seems your temperature is coming down. Are you ok if I go and bring clothes for you to get dressed?"

With Hannibal's strong, caring hands still on his face it took Will a second to respond, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Don't move." Hannibal walked though to Will's bedroom and chose navy pyjama pants and a white long sleeved shirt and grey boxers, then returned to the bathroom and left the clothes on the toilet seat. "Do you think you can stand?"

"I think so." Will was nervous all over again about standing up in front of Hannibal, naked. He cleared his throat and felt the blushing come back.

Hannibal took a big towel and opened it in front of Will so he'd be moderately shielded with it. He wrapped it around him and helped him stand out of the tub. Will's cheeks were still flushed with the fever and, Hannibal suspected from his embarrassment. Being careful not to touch him too much, Hannibal started to help him get dressed, but once in a while his finger glanced across Will's naked skin and he felt them burn, not from Will's fever but from something else.

Will felt it too, the tingle, a warmth every time Hannibal touched his skin just lightly. He was actually enjoying the gentle way his friend was helping him get dressed and he wasn't sure why, but was almost disappointed not to be completely naked anymore. Still shirtless as Hannibal helped him stand again to pull up his pants, he couldn't help making eye contact, they were face to face, so close. He hesitantly touched Hannibal's hand on his waist.

Hannibal looked down at Will's on his, then back at his beautiful eyes. "Anything wrong, Will?"

"No...I just..." He wasn't sure what to say next, and felt like he should move his hand away but he didn't want to yet. Hannibal's skin was so soft and Will had never felt quite this safe with another person before. "Sorry...I'm...not sure why I did that."

"Nonsense Will, you don't need to apologize." Hannibal picked up the shirt and put it over Will's head, but he lost his balance again and their chests bumped together. Hannibal put an arm over Will's shoulder to steady him again and found himself looking at Will's full, enticing lips. Will's breathing quickened just a little. The way Hannibal was looking at his mouth was tantalising with their bodies so close together. He licked his lips slowly and inclined his head. As much as Hannibal wanted to kiss him, he refused to do it for the first time there, in Will's bathroom so he cleared his throat and moved back, taking Will's hand to lead him through to his bedroom. Will felt a little disappointed, though he wasn't sure what he'd expected to happen exactly, as Hannibal pulled the bed covers back and rearranged the pillows so he could lay comfortably. But before he let go of Will's hand he bent his head and kissed it, his way of reassuring him that he wanted more too.

"I brought food so I'll prepare something hot for you."

Will nodded and smiled, until that moment he'd been afraid that he'd overstepped a boundary. After a few minutes of hearing Hannibal in the kitchen, a delicious smell emanated from the room and Will suddenly realised how hungry he was.

Hannibal rerurned a few minutes later with a tray of hot soup from the leftovers he'd brought and two cups of cheap coffee he's found in Will's kitchen . "I hope you're hungry. I would have preferred to make tea but I couldn't find any."

Will couldn't help smiling, "Sorry, yeah I only have that cheap instant coffee right now. I need to go grocery shopping." He took the bowl of soup that Hannibal handed to him, it was hot but he couldn't wait to taste it. "Oh...that is exceptional soup doctor."

Hannibal smiled, "I'm glad you like it." He sipped from his coffee and touched Will's forehead again as Will smiled up at him, happy to experience more gentle touches. "The fever seems to have come down, do you feel better?"

"Much better, thanks. Would you like to..uh...sit with me?"He looked hopefully at Hannibal, "You can drink your coffee and keep an eye on me."

"Of course." Hannibal took off his coat and shoes then sat at Will's side on the bed. "You realize that being in bed with you, even if we're sitting is crossing the patient/doctor line?"

Will couldn't help smiling at how professional he was still trying to be. "Didn't we cross that line when you saw me naked?" He took another mouthful of soup and inclined his head to one side being playful now he felt so much better.

"I was treating you for your fever." Hannibal answered, highly amused at his response. "However, kissing your hand before was not very professional." He said before sipping from his coffee again.

"Indeed it wasn't, Doctor Lecter. But I'm not complaining."

"No, you're not. What does that say about us?" Hannibal said calmly, leaving his cup on the bedside table and turning to look at Will.

Will ate another mouthful of soup and thought for a moment. "I think.....it says that we have a connection. I'm not sure what kind but I feel it. What do you think it says doctor? And how does it make you feel?" He asked with a little smirk, echoing Hannibal's words to him and using a classic psychiatrist line.

Hannibal smirked back, "You stole my line Will." He took Will's hand in his and kissed it again. "I agree. We have a connection. It makes me feel... calm."

"It makes me feel that way too. And safe. And you make me feel..." He blushed again, despite his joking and bravado, "...cared for."

"I do care for you Will." Hannibal squeezed his hand one more time before releasing it and gesturing at the now empty bowl of soup "Let me take that downstairs."

Will handed him the bowl but held on, not letting him take it. "When you come back...will you sit on the bed with me again? I only want to sit, I promise."

"It'll be my pleasure." Hannibal smiled then took the tray to the kitchen and washed the few dishes they'd used before returning to Will's bed, sitting at his side again, closer this time. "I missed you at dinner."

"I'm sorry, I appreciated the invitation but...I'm not good around that many people at once. I wouldn't have been good company for your guests." Will edged a little closer to him on the bed and brushed fingers against his.

Hannibal looked down at their hands and intertwined their fingers before kissing Will on the temple softly. "You're always good company to me."

"Well, I think you're the only one who feels like that about me, doctor." Will said, smiling at the gentle kiss. He put his head on Hannibal's shoulder, hoping he wouldn't say that it was too close, too much.

But instead, Hannibal raised a hand andstroked the side of his head. "What happened earlier? How did you fall?"

"I went out fishing, and the ice gave way beneath me. It's never happened before. I half fell into the freezing water then managed to drag myself out and get back here. I collapsed on the sofa where you found me." Will looked up from his shoulder and kissed his cheek softly. "You probably saved my life."

"I'm glad I did." Hannibal embrace him tightly and inhaled deeply at his neck.

"Did you just smell me, doctor?"

"I did, and I find that you smell so much better without that awful aftershave." A smirk picked up the corners of his mouth as he looked intensely at Will's beautiful red lips.

Will chuckled softly, "I keep getting it for Christmas." He could see where Hannibal was looking. "How many lines would it cross if you did what I know you so desperately want to do right now doctor?"

"Do you really care, Will?" Hannibal moved even closer and touched Will's lips with his fingers.

"No." Will whispered, "Do you?" He parted his lips just enough to let the tips of Hannibal's fingers between them and softly kissed.

Hannibal watched before getting even closer and touching Will's lips with his own, not a kiss yet, their lips barely touching. "No, I don't."

The moment before the kiss was incredible but the kiss that followed, was electric. Will moaned very softly into it, putting his hand on the back of Hannibal's neck and rubbing with his thumb as Hannibal gasped at the sound of his moans. He touched Will's cheeks with both hands and licked his lips so he'd open them. Will moaned louder, letting his tongue inside to explore and taste him, and ran a hand up into Hannibal's silver streaked hair, gently holding onto it.

"Hmm...Hannibal....Let me see what's under here...please?" He pulled on Hannibal's waistcoat and undid the top couple of buttons on his tailored shirt, as Hannibal looked down at what he was doing, then back at Will's face before kissing him again. He was deliberately letting Will set the pace of what was happening tonight, letting him be as comfortable as possible.

When Hannibal didn't stop him, he kept going, unbuttoning the waistcoat completely, then the shirt, softly kissing him as he went along. With both completely open he looked at his chest and skimmed a hand over it, feeling the hair under his fingers, getting more turned on by the second. He leaned in and kissed his neck, still touching his chest. "That's not what I was expecting but I like it. A lot."

Hannibal laughed softly, "What were you expecting Will?"

Will blushed and laughed too, moving up to his face and kissing his lips. "I....thought you'd be smooth,you know...but I like this..." He twirled his fingers through the silver hair on Hannibal's chest, "I wonder what it feels like against my chest?"

Hannibal smirked a little, "You should try it then." He took off Will's shirt and stroked his smooth chest with two fingers.

"Hmm....that feels good." Will moved closer, their chests touched for the first time and he gasped at the sensation, "That feels even better,"

"Yes, Will."

"I was embarrassed earlier but...I liked being naked around you." Will licked his lips slowly and moved Hannibal's hand to his waistband. "I'm ready for you see me properly. No covering myself. "

Hannibal stared deeply into his eyes. "I don't want you to regret this decision Will, are you completely sure about this?"

Will looked back at him for a moment before kissing him passionately. "Does that answer your question doctor?"

Hannibal smiled in response and slowly pulled off Will's pants and boxers then turn him and straddled his hips, kissing his shoulder and tracing the length of his muscular arm with a fingernail. "You have beautiful skin Will."

Will bit his lip, smiling and feeling liberated to be naked with Hannibal on top of him. "I do?"

"Yes..." Hannibal thrust his hips just a little making Will gasp then kissed along his shoulder and neck.

"Hmm ...Hannibal...your lips are so...soft...don't stop..."

Hannibal kept kissing, moving against him before he whispered, "Take off my clothes Will."

Taking hold of his waistband, Will opened his pants, then turned him so he was on top now. He pulled Hannibal's pants down followed by his silk boxers, throwing them behind him on the bed. He leaned down, pressing his chest to Hannibal's and grinding against him, their hard cocks rubbing together. "I didn't know...it would feel this good...uh....God..."

Hannibal moaned softly as he felt Will's cock dripping pre come on his kindled skin. He looked down and took a drop with his finger, to taste it as Will watched, mesmerised and so turned on. "What does it taste like...what do I taste like?" Will asked getting breathless with arousal, his hard cock now throbbing against Hannibal's.

"Sweet and salty at the same time... it's addictive, just like everything else about you." Hannibal breathed deeply, letting the air out through his parted lips as he took hold of Will's erection and rubbed the slit to collect more of pre come his finger and stain his lips with it. He looked Will in the eyes, waiting for his next move.

Will was beyond turned on now, Hannibal's mouth looked so alluring with come on his lips. He bent down and kissed him softly, then licked his own lips. "You were right....hmmm..." Will kissed him again opening his mouth, pushing the taste of his come inside Hannibal's with his tongue and moaning quietly. He sat up slowly up and put two fingers against Hannibal hard cock. "Can I...taste you too?"

Hannibal nodded so Will collected drops from Hannibal's cock on his fingers and put them tentatively in his mouth. "Hmmm, "He smiled and started to suck on his fingers, moaning softly before going back for more. Suddenly aware that his nipples were hard, he started stroking, then rubbing them with his other hand as Hannibal watched and sucked harder tasting him again.

"I take that you liked it. What do I taste like Will? It's your turn." Hannibal took hold of Will's cock and start stroking him lazily, waiting for his answer.

Will stopped sucking his fingers but keeping rubbing his nipples as Hannibal stroked him, enjoying how both sensations felt together. "Strong....like power and hunger."

"Hunger for what Will?" Hannibal stroked harder as Will gasped.

"For...something elusive....something maybe...I can give you."

"What are you willing to give me?"

Will licked his lips again, slowly, and moved Hannibal's hand from his cock, moving to lay on top of him. "Whatever I think that you need doctor." He trailed his fingertips through Hannibal's chest hair again and whispered, "I can feel what you need...what you desire...empathy, remember?"

"The devil is in the details." Hannibal bit at his neck and across his shoulder, "What do I want, Will?"

"Hmmm...you want what I want....you want to touch me....take in every millimeter of my body with your hands. You want to hear me moan even more and watch me sweat. You want to feel me hold onto you, grasping for your body as you take me, make love to me, and watch me come. " Will kissed him softly then whispered, "And you can have ...all of that....all of me...because I'm giving it to you. Take it." He lay down next to Hannibal and waited for him to move.

Hannibal paused for just a moment before sliding over Will, straddling him and lightly scratching his sides with his fingernails, biting and kissing his chest and nipples, leaving marks of possession on his toned body. Every scratch and bite felt like heaven and hell simultaneously. And Will loved it. Hannibal moved down to his pelvis and bit hard at his hips then grabbed them, sinking nails into his skin and kissing the tip of his cock before taking it all inside his mouth.

The warmth of his mouth on Will's rock hard cock was a pleasure beyond any other, he grabbed at the sheets underneath him, clawing at them. "Oh God...Hannibal....more...harder please..."

Hannibal smiled with Will's cock still in his mouth. He opened Will's legs with his hands and slid his lips off to suck on his fingers, then pushed one inside Will before sucking his cock again. "I can feel your prostate big and swollen inside you."

Will writhed around on his finger, and smirked. "And is that your....uhh....expert medical opinion doctor?"

"No. I just want to have your release and I want to have mine inside you. I want to make love to you till you can't think of anybody but me, till you're so desperate to come that you won't be able to breathe." He pushed a second finger in and stroked Will's prostate. " I want to posses you Will."

Will groaned and reached down to hold his spare hand, "I want to be yours, I want you to feel my desperation." Will watched him, doing exactly what they both wanted and bit his lip, loving every moment. "In the drawer there's...what we need..."

Hannibal gently pulled his fingers out and kissed Will's hips one more time before standing up and walking naked to the drawer. He brought the lube back and positioned himself again between Will's legs. "No condom, Will?"

A smile play across Will's lips, "I don't like them. I like to feel skin on skin. Flesh on flesh. " He opened his legs wider. " I think you like that too."

"I want to feel you. Just you." Hannibal covered his erection with lube and rubbed Will's entrance with it, before pushing slowly, inch by inch inside him as he gasped and clawed at the sheets again.

"I'm what you need, I can feel it, uhhh....yes....and I need you so much right now."

"What do I feel Will?" Hannibal moved one of Will's dark curls from his face and thrust completely inside him, gasping at the way Will's warmth enveloped his hard flesh. He started to moved in and out slowly, feeling Will's cock leaking over his stomach again.

Will revelled in being this wet and not being able control it as he dripped onto Hannibal's skin. He looked into his eyes as he thrust in and out. "You feel..." he held onto Hannibal's face with one hand and his neck with the other, stroking it with his thumb like he had earlier, "...like there's something missing....uhhh....yes... .content but not fulfilled. " He moaned softly, "I can fulfil you. And you know that."

Hannibal thrust harder into him and moaned, kissing and licking Will's nipples. "Just you Will, how does it feel to have that power?"

"Liberating. Hmm...hmmm yes.....feels like...I'm in control of my.... empathy and I can satisfy both our hungers."

"You're taking control Will, for the first time." Hannibal thrust deeper and faster, hungry for his beautiful moans of pleasure and Will did moan louder, knowing he needed to hear it.

"Yes....I'm in control...." He looked down to watch Hannibal slide in and out, moving with him, hard and fast, tingling feeling an orgasm gather in his stomach, rapidly moving down. "Harder...Hannibal....I need it...I want you." He pulled him closer, holding on tight like he knew Hannibal wanted him to.

"Hmmm...Will... " Hannibal thrust harder. "...Sink your nails into my skin."

Will dug his nails into his back and shoulder as he held on, feeling how much Hannibal needed it. "Hannibal...Hannibal yes....uhhhh..." He couldn't hold back any longer and came, hard, shuddering and moaning into Hannibal's shoulder, splashing between their bodies.

Hannibal thrust a few more times inside him before climaxing, moaning loudly and biting his lips. "Will...hmm... " He inhaled deeply, smelling both their satisfied scents in the air, mixing together. Intoxicating and addictive.

"Hannibal....Hannibal..." Still shuddering, Will smiled up at him and moved a lock of hair from his eyes.

Feeling goose bumps on his own skin, Hannibal smiled down and kissed him once, so softly before gently pulling out and laying next to him, Will's body resting half on his chest. "We react to each other so perfectly."

Will smiled breathlessly, feeling his chest heave under him. "Yes....I've never experienced...anything like it....I'm glad you dropped by doctor."

Hannibal laughed softly, "I wanted to spend Thanksgiving with you."

"I see. Well...this may not have been what either of us had in mind for Thanksgiving, but..." Will looked at him, smirking and twirling a finger through his chest hair again, "It's the best one I've ever had."

"The same goes for me." Hannibal kissed his soft lips then reached for some tissues to clean them both a little, but Will put a hand on his.

"You don't have to do that, we could run another bath. You could join me this time. " He looked at Hannibal with the same hopeful smile as earlier.

"If you could smell what I can smell you wouldn't say that. I want to sleep with you in my arms, still smelling of me, I can join you in the bath tomorrow morning."

Will smiled and kissed his chest softly as Hannibal held him closer and stroked his lower back. "I'd love for you to hold me, all night, and breathe me in. "

"Turn around, let me hold you." Hannibal whispered, and Will moved so they lay on their sides. Hannibal buried his face in Will's neck and kissed it as he put an arm over his stomach, holding his hand. "Goodnight Will."

Will intertwined fingers with his and smiled happily, "Goodnight doctor."

 


End file.
